powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
And Back to the Thunder
'And Back to the Thunder '''is the 21st episode of Power Rangers Hexagon. It features the reunion of the powerless Thunderman's and Balfour. We also see a new Attachment, Bull Hammer, which is exclusive to ''Power Rangers. It features the first death of Mirror and Teller, who return from the dead 5 episodes later. Plot When Balfour, Phoebe's responsibility since loosing her powers, goes missing, she calls the family to reestablish the T-Force. However, they remember Dark Mayhem took their powers away during The Lost Ranger War. Balfour, in the meantime, had found the Iron Blade Conference and returned to his mortal state via one of Destructo's collection Pieces. He decides to go after Snide because if he's in their control, he'll serve them better and, hopefully, eliminate the Neo-Shogun Army Corps and complete the collection. However, Snide and Darwin are in a personal duel. Chelsea, Louis, Turin, and Genova want to help, but Jason tells them its not the time to get involved. Just then, The Thunderman's arrive on the scene. They hope they can use their powers, being ignorant of them being rangers. Max, Phoebe, Billy, and Nora transform into the Galaxy Squad Rangers for the first time since loosing their powers. As they expected, it temped Balfour and all the villains to make an appearance. They make an attempt to defeat them, but they run off. Chelsea, Jason, and the others get there and learn the Thunderman's are after their powers. Back in the Ursa system, Marisol tells Kayla and Terrance (who are having dinner) that the fight for Thunder has begun. Cast The Hexagon * Seth Carr-Jackson Grove * Annie LeBlanc-Chelsea Scott * Emjay Anthony-Bristol Rogers * Noah Jupe-Louis Mitchell * Riley Lio-Turin Brooks * Miyu Honda-Genova Le * Darwin Scott (Titanium Knight/Light Rail Gold) Thunderman's/Galaxy Squad Rangers * Chris Tallman-Hank Thunderman * Rosa Balsi-Barb Thunderman * Maya LeClark-Chloe Thunderman * Kira Kosarin-Phoebe Thunderman (Shogun Black II) * Jack Griffo-Max Thunderman (Galaxy Squad Gold) * Addison Riecke-Nora Thunderman (Galaxy Squad Silver) * Diego Velazquez-Billy Thunderman (Galaxy Squad Black) * Nathen Kress-Captain Marisol * Mila Simons-Queen Kayla * Jaheem Toombs-Terrance Allies * Alyson Sullivan-Taylor Earhardt * Alison McInnis-Dana Mitchell * Rhett Fisher-Ryan Mitchell * Austin St. John-Jason Scott * Katlyn Carlson-Maragux Scott * Campbell Cooley-Alpha 7 * Steve Cardenas-Rocky DeSantos Villains * Roger Velasco-Count Mysterio (voice) * Jamieson Price-Dark Mayhem (voice) * Piotr Michael-Destructo (Voice) * Lexi DiBendetto-Mirror and Teller * Joey Bragg-Balfour Ranger Powers Hexagon/Phantom * PR-N/A * PB-N/A * PY-N/A * HR-N/A * HG -N/A * HP-N/A * Titan-Morph (Gold), Light Rail Blast, Light Rail Saber Galaxy Squad Rangers * Shogun Black-Dark Stone, Dark Sickle (Sister Strike) * Galaxy Squad Gold-Libra Stone, Crossbow attachment * Galaxy Squad Silver-Orpheus Stone, Sickle attachment (Sister Strike) * Galaxy Squad Black-Toro Stone, Bull Hammer * Draco Ranger-N/A * Ursa Cyan-N/A Errors to be added Notes * There was a'' ''Power Rangers/Thundermans marathon on Teen Nick the day before this episode came out * First reference to the T-Force since The Thunder Games * Darwin is the only Hexagon Ranger to appear transformed in this episode * The Battle Zord does not appear in the episode ** This episode has no Megazord fight * Billy is the only other person with a US Exclusive attachment other than Eustus ** Interestingly, both are turning their tenures as Black Rangers (Tauren Ranger and Shogun Black) See Also * Lupinranger vs Patranger vs Kyuranger-Sentai Counterpart (Story) Category:Power Rangers Hexagon Category:Lemurseighteen Category:PR Crossover Category:Crossovers Category:Team-up